


A Ghost in Hawkins

by ned1983



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Force Visions, Ghosts, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ned1983/pseuds/ned1983
Summary: Mike Wheeler didn't believe in ghosts, until the day one showed up in his quiet clearing in the woods.S1. Smut. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Mike

Mike Wheeler didn't believe in ghosts; not really. That didn't stop him from sprinting out of the woods as fast as his legs would carry him the day he finally met one.

The woods behind Hawkins Middle School were a place of refuge for Mike. He always knew he could run there and quickly escape the bullys when their torments got to be too much. It was a place he could be alone with his thoughts, when he just needed a few minutes to himself. Recently, it also became the place he found himself sneaking off to at lunch to jerk off. He had discovered the pleasurable activity a few months before, and it had become his favorite past-time.

An early October chill hung in the air as he made the trek out to his private spot, after telling the guys he had a project to work on in the library. A few minutes walk beyond the edge of the school boundary, there was tiny clearing he regarded as his own. A fallen tree lay along side the remains of a much larger stump, making a sort of chair. It was here Mike stopped, taking one last look around before undoing the snap on his jeans and letting them puddle around his ankles. Taking a seat, his back resting against the stump's soft mossy coat, he fished a hand through the fly of his boxers and wrapped his fingers around the rapidly stiffening length of his cock. At that first touch, a contented sigh escaped his lips and he let his eyes close, as he slipped himself out of his shorts and began to slowly stroke.

It wasn't long yet, his member or his endurance, but he knew he had years for both to develop. In the meantime, he felt that familiar tingle starting down in his balls, letting him know that most glorious release would be coming soon. His hand moved faster, the feel of his fingers slipping along the soft skin of his cock bringing a low groan to his throat.

All at once, his eyes snapped open, felling as though he were being watched. The last thing he needed was Dustin, Lucas or Will to figure out where he disappeared to everyday at lunch. Worse would be if a teacher had spotted him sneaking off campus. The worst of all would be if Troy found out. Mike knew most guys in their class probably jerked off by now, but everyone still denied it, and the idea of being found out filled him with dread.

Looking around the clearing, he reassured himself he was alone, and continued stroking. He was close, his heart beating fast. Leaning forward, he prepared to finish on the ground in front of his log, when he felt eyes on him again. Glancing up, he spotted her.

At first he thought it was some girl from school who had followed him out, but something wasn't quite right. There was a glow coming from her, and she seemed to be a formless shape. As far as he could tell, she was bald, or nearly so. But what drew his attention was her face; it was beautiful. He stared mesmerized for a moment and was about to say something, when he realized he could still see the woods behind her, or rather, through her.

A cold panic tore through him as Mike leapt off the log with a yelp and darted from the woods, struggling to stuff his stiff cock back into his boxers and pull up his pants as he ran. Only when he reached the edge of the trees, the perceived safety of the soccer field just feet away, did he stop to catch his breath. Looking back the way he had just fled, he didn't see any sign of the girl, or whatever she had been. All thoughts of release were gone from his mind, and he swore to himself he was never going back there.

His resolve held out for three days, at which time he decided he surly must have imagined it all. Ghosts weren't real, right? Lunchtime found him back in his special spot, a few extra days built up and needing to be released. Feeling bold, he lowered his boxers as well, his bare ass settled on the soft cushion of moss. He was stroking slowly, his mind flipping between his favorite inspirations again. Becky from science with her fiery red hair. Amy was wearing a plaid skirt today that was almost too short for school. Onward he flipped through perverted images of the girls he knew, but time and again, his thoughts drifted back to the face that had been watching him last time. Whoever, or whatever, she had been, she was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

All at once, that same feeling from the other day returned. Looking around, he saw his spectral observer was back. The thought passed through him to flee, but something about they way she was watching him put him at ease. She seemed to be just as puzzled about him, as he was of her. Looking closer, he realized the shapeless form he spotted last time was actually a long gown, like the kind you have to wear in the hospital. Smooth arms and slender, bare legs emerged from the garment in the normal spots and she took on a proper human form in his mind. There was still a white glow around her, and he could distinctly make out the far side of the clearing as he looked through her, but he found he wasn't afraid. If anything, he was getting more turned the longer they stared at each other.

It took a few moments to realize he was still stroking his cock, while she continued watching with intense curiosity. That thought, combined with days of pent up need, pushed him over the edge. Three globs of cum erupted from the head of his cock in rapid succession, landing on the dead leaves at his feet. It was perhaps the hardest he had ever cum, and he was tempted to continue stroking, when she suddenly vanished before his eyes.

After that, Mike was more hooked than ever. Whatever had brought her there, he hoped it kept happening. Every day, rain or shine, he found himself in his special place at lunch, pants around his ankles, stroking himself to a glorious climax. More often than not, she was there. He tried speaking to her several times, introducing himself and asking her name, but she never made a sound. All the same, she seemed extremely interested in what he was doing. The fourth time she joined him there in the clearing, her gown was gone. Instead, she was hovering crossed-legged several feet off the ground, naked with a hand tucked between her legs.

He supposed it made sense that girls could masturbate as well, though he hadn't given it much thought. Now that he was watching it first hand, he stared with the same curious intensity she had shown while watching him. Watching her fingers work delicately at her smooth pussy at the start, growing with intensity as her own orgasm loomed closer, was a wonder to behold. He found himself matching her pace, speeding up as she did, slowing again to make the moment last, and finally crashing over the edge within seconds of her. In that moment, he didn't believe it was possible to ever feel so connected to someone.

They quickly fell into a pattern he hoped would never change. Each day, he made his way to his chair in the woods, dropping his pants and boxers, and eventually, removing his shirt, too. Most days she would appear, hovering closer and closer each time. Sometimes cross-legged, sometimes laying back, always naked and beautiful. They would touch themselves while watching each other, taking cues from one another as the moment progressed. Though he couldn't hear her, he could catch the subtle body-language that indicated her orgasm was close. That would always push him the rest of the way over the edge and he would cum hard, firing his cum across the forest floor while he watched her body shake with her own climax.

The arrangement, whatever it was, couldn't be better as far as Mike was concerned, and he had every intention of carrying it on as long as he could. Even if that meant hiking out through snow and fishing his cock out of a pair of ski-pants, as long as his ghostly partner kept showing up, he would too.

* * *

The last thing Mike Wheeler expected to find, the night he, Dustin and Lucas went out to Mirkwood in search of Will, was his ghost. A twinge of excitement flashed through his mind until he realized everything about her was different that night. She was dressed, though not in the white gown. Instead, she had on bright yellow t-shirt. The expression on her face was not one of curiosity, or expectant pleasure. And Mike couldn't see through her, despite the flashlights aimed directly at her.

She was real. She was soaked from the rain. And she was terrified.


	2. Eleven

Eleven knew little of the world outside her lab, just the bits and pieces she had gleaned through careful observation. She saw far off places as part of finding the people Papa sent her to spy on. She knew other children existed, though she had only ever met one. And even then, that was when she was much younger and she only had vague memories of it.

It was the culmination of several lucky circumstances that led Eleven to "the boy in the woods," as she came to regard him. Papa had been walking her back to her room, when they had to make a stop by his office for him to sign some piece of paperwork. While she waited, standing patiently beside his desk, she happened to spot a book sitting open in one corner. The pages were lined with small photos of children who appeared around her age. A few notes were written in Papa's handwriting in the margins. It would only be years later that she learned the volume was called a yearbook, and contained photos of every child at a particular school.

Formulating an idea quickly, Eleven focused her attention on one photo - a boy who's face seemed to leap off the page - and studied every detail as closely as she could manage without Papa noticing. The paper signed, Papa walked her back to her little room for lunch and her mid-day rest, before an afternoon session in the bath, searching for the latest person he wanted her to find.

Eating quickly, Eleven fought to remember every detail of the boy's face, determined to find him once she was done. It took a great effort that first time, but she found him walking out of some trees and into a building with many other children. She could have followed any of them, but something seemed to draw her to this first boy. That night, she found him again, in a different building, with two adults, and two girls, one older and one younger. They were sitting together eating dinner, and she couldn't help but wish she was there, too. Time and again, when she could, she found her boy from the book.

Everything changed the day she found him sitting on a log in the woods. His pants were down around his ankles, and he was touching himself. By the expression on his face, it looked like it felt good, whatever it was he was doing. Not exactly sure why, she suddenly had the urge to take her connection further. She had practiced the move a few times in the lab, with Papa and some of his men. It took more effort than a simple connection, but she could make herself appear beside the person she was following. Today, she knew she wanted this boy to see her.

It was a terrible mistake.

He caught sight of her watching him from across the clearing. He screamed, and ran from his quiet place in the woods. Eleven pulled her mind back to her little room in the lab, and cried herself to sleep. She knew it shouldn't have been a surprise, but the rejection still hurt. Later that night, after she had finished dinner, she couldn't help but check on him again. She saw the way he nervously checked over his shoulder, feeling her presence even if she didn't show herself, and knew she couldn't keep doing that to him. As much as she would miss him, she decided the whole thing had been a stupid idea, and vowed to herself she wouldn't go back.

Try as she might, she couldn't get the boy out of her mind. For three days he held her focus, until she had no choice but too find him again. Sure enough, he was back in his quiet place in the woods. This time, both his pants and his underwear were around his ankles. She hadn't paid much attention last time, but now she realized the area between his legs looked different than hers did. The thought made her stomach feel warm. She couldn't help but let her image appear before him again, and to her delight, he wasn't scared this time.

As he watched her, she noticed that he continued touching himself, his hand moving quickly back and forth, sliding the skin of the thing between his legs. All of a sudden, three blobs of something white came out of it and landed on the ground. She thought he might have hurt himself, but the contented smile on his face quickly put those thoughts to rest. She had no idea what it was she had just witnessed, but she knew it was something special. Needing to process it all, she pulled her mind back to the lab.

Sitting alone in her little bedroom, and checking the clock to know she had a while before Papa would be coming for her, Eleven laid back on her bed, happy that things had gone better than last time. The more she thought about what she had seen the boy doing, the warmer her stomach felt. Down between her legs, she felt tingly, and she absentmindedly rubbed at the spot. The feeling shocked her and she rubbed a little harder. Slowly she began to understand what it was he was doing. Slipping a hand up under her gown and inside her underwear, she rubbed around the hairless lips of her pussy until she found the motions that felt the best. The more she worked her fingers around her most sensitive parts, the more slippery she felt herself getting. She knew she had to go back and visit again.

The next day, lunch quickly eaten and plenty of time to spare, she sent her mind out searching again. Delighted, she found her boy back in the same place. Just like yesterday, his pants and underwear were around his feet. He told her his name was Mike, and asked for her name. For a moment she thought about sending her thoughts at his mind, but she held back. Instead, she watched in silence as he gave himself the good feelings. Just like last time, his actions seemed to culminate with a moment of extreme pleasure.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully as he pulled his pants back up.

She gave a small nod before returning to the privacy of her bedroom. Falling back on her bed, she slipped her panties down her legs and attacked her burning pussy with her fingers. The feeling was even more intense than it had been the day before, and this time she found herself climbing toward some kind of peak. Fingers soaked and body writhing, her vision went sparkly as her very first orgasm tore through her tiny frame. The feeling was indescribable and she was hooked. She knew she wanted to take things further with Mike - her boy in the woods.

Somewhere deep inside, she knew it was a special thing that she was seeing him undressed the way he had been the last few times, and she wanted him to see her that way as well. The next day, before sending her mind out to find him, Eleven removed her gown and panties and sat down on her bed. When she sent her image out into his mind, her whole body got warm as she watched his eyes scanning over her. As his hand began to stroke at the firm, fleshy rod between his legs, she let her fingers begin to work their magic. It became immediately apparent that doing it while watching Mike took the whole thing to another level. Her fingers alternated between stroking along her delicate lips, probing gently at the tight opening to her vagina and teasing at the swelling nub of her clit.

Mike, too, seemed to be getting more out of the experience as he watched her. His hand moved quickly, his eyes locked between her legs. She spread her knees a little wider and found he was getting even more excited, his own fingers shiny with the fluids leaking from the end of his shaft. That, in turn, got Eleven's own fingers moving more urgently. Her breath was coming in short, panting gasps, her heart pounding hard.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned, silent in the clearing but verbal back in her little room in the lab, as her orgasm tore through her. Sitting there with Mike, watching him touch himself, while he was watching her, pushed the feeling higher than ever, and Eleven never wanted the moment to end. Mike climaxed moments after she did, the usual white stream jetting out and landing at his feet. Their eyes were locked on one another, bodies full of bliss, breath slowly returning to normal.

They fell into a routine after that, and she began to look forward to it as the highlight of her day. Whatever bad things happened, she knew at lunch when she took her rest, she would undress and find Mike, and they would touch themselves while looking at each other. And after a few minutes, she would get the feeling that washed through her whole body like vibrating sunshine, and then she would get to watch him as he reached his own good feeling. And for a few minutes, one little piece of her life would feel right.

* * *

The monster was loose, and it was all her fault. The nice man who made her a burger was dead, and it was all her fault.

Eleven was charging headlong through the dark woods, the rain beginning to fall. Everything was wrong, and she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't have a plan, but somehow, she knew where she had to go; she had to find Mike, her boy in the woods. She thought hard about him, letting that feeling deep in her mind guide her feet. If she could find Mike, everything would be okay.

There were lights in the woods, voices arguing. Not the bad men. Boys. She stepped closer, the feeling deep inside her growing.

He was there. She had found him. Mike. Her boy in the woods. He would make everything alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two parts, over and done. I don't know that I will be taking this story any further. It was just an absurd little something that came to me while hiking today.


End file.
